Cola y orejas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: A Judy le gustaba la cola de Nick y al zorro le gustaba las orejas de la coneja.


Los oficiales Wilde y Hopps estaban en su oficina archivando el papeleo, mientras tenían un café de Starducks en su poder, bebiéndolo para entrar en calor, ya que hacía mucho frio y en su oficina no funcionaba el calefactor.

En esos momentos Judy no podía quitar la vista de encima de la cola de Nick, esa que a la vista parecía muy suave y sobre todo caliente, mientras la misma se mecía enfrente de ella, ya que el susodicho estaba caminando en círculo por la oficina. Entretanto bebía su café.

No obstante dejo de observarla cuando volvió de nuevo su vista a los aburridos papeles, antes tomando un sorbo de su café y concentrándose en el mismo, quien abrio ampliamente los ojos como también deteniéndose abruptamente de su lectura cuando sintió que sus orejas eran tocadas.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —Pregunto con el rostro sonrojado y sintiendo un leve temblor recorrer su cuerpo.

—Tocando tus orejas, creí que era obvio, Zanahorias —Contesto esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

—Lo sé, pero... —Repuso mirando hacia arriba como movía sus oreja de un lado para otro— ¡Ya deja hacerlo! —Exclamo más roja al sentir como su corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido al sentir ese tacto.

Por eso Judy ante eso tomo sus orejas y las aplasto al lado de su cara protegiéndola con sus patas.

— ¿Toque tu punto sensible? —Le cuestiono sonriendo burlonamente.

—Aléjate de mí y vuelve a trabajar —Respondió más roja.

—Como digas, preciosura —Le contesto sin borrar esa sonrisa.

Sentándose en frente suyo y posando su vista en ella.

— ¿Y tienes más punto sensibles? —Le pregunto apoyando una pata en su barbilla, mirándola de forma interesada.

—Como si te lo fuera a decir —Espeto sin mirarlo, dedicándose a observar los papeles, siendo cautelosa con el zorro por las dudas de que quiera intentar algo— ¡No vuelvas a tocarlas! —Exclamo firmemente posando su mirada en sus ojos verdes.

—Me gustan tus orejas, así que eso va ser difícil, Zanahorias —Repuso provocando que Judy se sonroje y desvié su mirada hacia los papeles.

Entonces Nick con una sonrisa se dedicó a tomar unos de los papeles para leerlo, quien de nuevo a los pocos minutos se puso de pie y volvió a caminar alrededor de la oficina, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió que su cola fue tomada, lo cual le provoco que abriera ampliamente los ojos.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —Pregunto girando su cuello para observarla, sintiendo como el rostro de él se coloreaba y un leve temblor le recorría su cuerpo por esa sensación que le propiciaba las patas de la coneja sobre su cola.

—Agarrando tu cola, creí que era obvio —Contesto esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria al usar las mismas palabras que el zorro había dicho anteriormente.

— Lo sé, pero... —Repuso y tragando saliva. Continuo— Ya suéltame.

— ¿Toque tu punto sensible? —Le cuestiono sonriendo burlonamente.

— ¡No! —Exclamo rápidamente sintiéndose más avergonzado como sintiendo su cara más roja al escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

—Si, como digas Nick —Le contesto sin creerle ni una sola palabra— ¿Y tienes más puntos sensibles? —Le pregunto sin todavía soltar su cola.

— ¡No es sensible! —Refuto— Solo... suéltame.

—Me gustan tu cola, así que eso va ser difícil, Nick —Repuso provocando que el aludido se sonroje.

Al escuchar eso el zorro, a los pocos segundos, se acercó a ella. La coneja al notar la cercanía, termino soltando la cola por la sorpresa, mientras tanto Nick seguía caminando hasta posicionándose detrás de la aludida, quien al hacerlo, rodeo la cintura de ella con su cola, mientras tanto él apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la coneja y con sus patas tocaba suavemente las orejas de la misma.

Ante esa sensación Judy se paralizo por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos se acostumbró y empezó a trabajar aun cuando el zorro se encontraba en esa posición. Sintiendo la calidez que le brindaba la cola de Nick y la suavidad que sentía cuando la rozaba con su pata.

—Me gustas —Pronuncio Nick, luego de unos segundos, viendo como la coneja leía los papeles con mucha concentración.

—Ya me lo dijiste —Contesto ella sintiendo los suaves roces que el zorro le hacía en sus orejas, adquiriendo sus mejillas un leve sonrojo, mientras seguía leyéndolos.

Al oír Nick eso, sonrió, porque no se refería a la orejas sino a ella, pero de igual forma estaba bien si Judy todavía no se percataba de eso. Porque algún día se lo diría otra vez y cuando llegue ese día se asegurara de que no lo malinterprete.

Por ahora el zorro se conformaría en sentir como el ambiente frío de la oficina se haya cambiado a uno cálido.


End file.
